


Untitled

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“There’s been something on your mind all evening,” Steve said as he followed Danny back out onto the lanai.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 2.05.

“You wanna tell me what’s been bugging you?” Steve asked as the door clicked shut and the last of his guests had left the house.    
  
Danny was still there, but Steve had never considered him as a guest. Guests needed to know when it was time to go home. In Steve’s eyes, Danny never really needed to leave.    
  
“There’s been something on your mind all evening,” Steve said as he followed Danny back out onto the lanai.    
  
“Just… about to be homeless, you know,” Danny shrugged.    
  
“There’s that too,” Steve said, “And I wanna talk to you about that later, by the way. But there’s something else.”   
  
“What are you, Yoda?” Danny snorted, “You read minds now?”   
  
“Did Yoda read minds?” Steve squinted his eyes, sinking back into his chair.    
  
“Whatever,” Danny shook his head, taking a last sip at his beer.    
  
There were beer bottles and remainders of snacks scattered all over the lanai. The team had come back to Steve’s place, to celebrate Kono’s return and to rekindle bonds. Something they all very much needed after the last couple of weeks.    
  
“So what is it?” Steve was determined not to let it go.    
  
Danny sighed and leaned back in his chair, “It’s stupid.”    
  
“Undoubtedly,” Steve gave Danny a quick grin, and was pleased to see it returned briefly.    
  
Danny ducked his head then, and said, “You shouldn’t have let Lori cuff her.”    
  
Steve bit his bottom lip and sighed, “I know.”    
  
“You should’ve done it yourself,” Danny said softly, “Kono deserves that.”   
  
“I know,” Steve said, more firmly, “I just… I couldn’t. It was such a fucked up situation and I wanted Lori’s gun off Kono, ‘cause I know, I  _know_  we never would’ve done anything, but Lori doesn’t know Kono and… But you’re right.”   
  
“It happens, occasionally,” Danny smiled weakly, reaching out his hand to pat Steve’s arm and ending up wrapping his fingers around Steve’s wrist.    
  
There were silent for a few moments, and Danny enjoyed the steady pump of Steve’s heartbeat under his fingertips.    
  
“You wanted to say something about my current housing predicament?” Danny finally said, glancing over at his partner.    
  
Steve nodded and looked around the lanai.    
  
“You clean up this mess…” Steve smirked as he tipped over an empty bottle with the tip of his foot, “… and you can move in tomorrow.”    
  
Danny let out a clipped laugh, then looked over at Steve.    
  
“I’ll start packing tonight.” 


End file.
